


down for you

by serendipitousDescent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitousDescent/pseuds/serendipitousDescent
Summary: There are also Kyoutani’s lips against his ear, the contact soft in comparison to everything else, and yet so far from what Shigeru needs. “You want them to hear you, don’t you?”





	down for you

“Imagine what the team would think, if they saw you like this.” 

A whimper falls from his trembling lips at those words, whispered against his ear. “F-fuck.” 

“Later,” Kyoutani promises him, voice thick.

Later, because these toilet stalls are thin and flimsy, with a tendency to squeak when someone puts the slightest weight on them. Which they found out a few weeks ago. Not that it feels like a few weeks ago, not when there have been a dozen more events just like that one. All of them ending with their pants stuck around their knees and begging gasps for more. 

But Shigeru cannot think about that right now, not without falling entirely to pieces. The thought of the team seeing him like this is already close to bringing him there, as he imagines what he must look like to anyone else. 

The team would be shocked at first, because anyone would be shocked to see how desperately he clings to Kyoutani, hardly capable of holding up his own weight. Or how he ruts shamelessly into Kyoutani’s, bruises, new and old alike, covering nearly his entire chest. Some of them might be amused that they have been so desperate as to disappear into the upstairs bathroom, rather than their own bedrooms. Then there would be horror, again, because Shigeru just leaned into the firm hand on his hip. All of that would forever tarnish him in their eyes, this one moment of pleasure unforgettable. 

His hips are firmly kept in place, his forehead resting against Kyoutani’s shoulder as a groan builds in his chest. This moment, between the two of them, is more important than all that. The desire to be crowded into a corner, to have Kyoutani pin him down and take him, is much too strong to be ignored. But the words that people might call him in this moment - slut and needy and desperate - gather inside him, make his cock twitch in Kyoutani’s grip. 

It makes him want to sink down to his knees and mouth at the bulge currently pressing against his thigh, before pulls down Kyoutani’s pants and wrapping his lips around that hot, heavy weight. Only the knowledge that someone could easily figure out what they’re doing, with his knees obvious beneath the bathroom door, prevents him from doing just that. Besides, Kyoutani is always so loud when Shigeru blows him, no matter how hard he tries to keep quiet. 

If only they had their homes to themselves more often, a few hours where they could be alone without worrying. Tonight would be preferable, especially when Kyoutani told him he wanted to be fucked beyond recognition, just this morning. 

Seeing Kyoutani wrapped firmly around his cock, clutching at the sheets beneath them, feels like some sort of dream. 

“Ugh, I don’t want to go home.” 

His hips stutter, a shocked inhale marking his need to move, to be pushed that little bit further before he is over the edge. But Kyoutani’s hand has frozen, Kyoutani himself nothing more than a heavy weight that Shigeru desperately grips onto, in fear of leaning against the squeaky dividers instead.

The soft thud of the bathroom door closing follows another person’s laughter, unknowingly masking the soft moan that drips from Shigeru’s lips as they brush againt soft skin, as Shigeru curls further into Kyoutani. Those sounds, both from himself and from his classmates, are crystal clear in his head, as is the knowledge that they are so close to him and Kyoutani, to him taking pleasure from his boyfriend. 

It is a small blessing that neither of them sound familiar, not from his class or from friends of friends. Far enough from Kyoutani unknowingly making a prophecy about the team stumbling upon them, that his heart beat calms, just a touch. 

Shigeru can still hear it rushing in his ears, though.

“Right?” the second person asks, full of over-exaggerated agreement. “How about we go grab something to eat first?” 

A groan follows, only its exasperated tone marking it different from the aroused noise Shigeru nearly expects from himself or Kyoutani. “Can’t. Guess who forgot their wallet this morning.” 

“Should have expected. You never remember your wallet.” 

“Hey!” 

“Yeah, yeah, tell me it’s not true.” 

Someone grumbles, the conversation fading to a stop. 

Kyoutani’s hand tightens around him, warm enough that Shigeru can’t stop himself from rocking into it. Even knowing that anything other than absolute stillness might draw attention to them does not stop him, does not curb the need to move. This would be easier if Kyoutani pulled away. Except that Shigeru would not be able to keep himself upright if either of them let go, no matter the need to compose themselves before another person enters the bathroom. 

Only, there is no turning back now. Not when they have already come this far, not when Shigeru has only been this hard a handful of times in his life, all of them under Kyoutani’s influence. Not even the sound of a zipper being undone, followed by liquid hitting porcelain is enough to combat how tight, how warm the grip around his cock is. 

There are also Kyoutani’s lips against his ear, the contact soft in comparison to everything else, and yet so far from what Shigeru needs. “You want them to hear you, don’t you?” 

His hips jerk forward, not even Kyoutani’s hold on them stopping that much. That was nothing more than a whisper, Shigeru assures himself with no small amount of disappointment, nothing that anyone else would hear without listening carefully for it. 

The air is thick around them, difficult to pull into their lungs. Next time, Shigeru will lock the door behind them or… find some sort of cleaning sign from the janitor’s closet to block the entire area off. Then, he will fall to his knees and wrap his lips around Kyoutani’s cock, he will enjoy every moment of Kyoutani fucking his mouth. Even the memory of how thick and hard it feels against his tongue stays with him, plaguing his thoughts throughout class and practice alike. Just as the twinge in his hips and the marks along his collarbone linger with him.

“I could pay for you, you know,” someone comments, so separated from them that it might as well have been spoken on another body of land altogether.

Kyoutani shifts his grip. 

Not much, just the slightest readjustment. But it is more friction than Shigeru has had for several minutes now, a low whine difficult to swallow down. Then his foot slides back, a loud squeak echoing through the bathroom as his calf collides with the stall divider. And the people outside pause.

“Did you… hear that?” one asks. 

His breath catches in the back of his throat, his bones no longer solid structures keeping him upright, but liquid in their entirety. The divider presses against his leg, and Kyoutani is the only thing keeping him from slumping to the ground entirely. 

Kyoutani, who is slowly letting go of his cock. A groan waits on his lips to be kissed away, but the protest dies when Kyoutani grips both his thighs instead, holding him up. Not quite lifting him, as that would only end in failure without something to lean on. It is closer to supporting, closer to Shigeru wrapping his legs around Kyoutani’s waist and being fucked against a wall. Not quite, but better, but satisfying in its own way with the hard line of Kyoutani’s cock so close to his own. 

One wrong move, and these two will realize just what is going on. Natural stupidity can only go so far, and soon, there might be enough glaring evidence of someone else being in this room that they notice.

A snort interrupts the brief silence. “Hear what?” 

“It - it must have been the ghost. You’ve heard of the ghost, right? The one that haunts the second floor.” 

Shigeru holds back a laugh, feels Kyoutani’s chest shake against him. There is no space between them, after all, hips and torsos aligning, even as his heels are raised off the ground, almost his entire weight supported by Kyoutani. 

Out of everything they could have said, it would be that. Rumours of a ghost have been circulating the school since long before his first year, but only in recent weeks have they flared up again. And have coincidentally gained strength whenever him and Kyoutani have found themselves in this position. 

They should just consider themselves lucky that people jump straight to that damn ghost, instead of looking around the bathroom. The stall has been locked for a while now, longer than perhaps it should have been. But Shigeru had smirked at Kyoutani one too many times during practice, had been purposely riling him up for this very moment. Which can be traced back to that dream from last night, the one where he fucked himself on Kyoutani’s cock, where Kyoutani flipped them over in frustration and continued on without pause.

There is always something more, something that brings him back to Kyoutani and this overwhelming desire. Right now, it is the way Kyoutani watches him, head tilted up ever so slightly. His pupils are blown so wide, dark enough that they consume almost the entirety of the golden brown of his irises. Heat moves through Shigeru like a bolt of lightning as Kyoutani thrusts forward, the friction nearly making him call out. 

“You’re screwing with me,” comes a rebuttal, after a long moment. 

The words drift through him, blurry and far away. So much of his attention is on Kyoutani, is on his hips squirming in every which direction, but lacking the leverage for him to get anything out of it. 

A laugh follows in turn. “Right. Of course. I mean, there are rumours of a ghost in the second floor bathroom, but who would believe something like that?” 

“We should make them believe in that ghost,” Kyoutani murmurs against his lips.

His resolution alone is enough to make Shigeru’s breath catch. 

Then Kyoutani purposefully rolls his hips, the slow drag of their cocks making each and every cell of Shigeru’s body cry out for more. His fingers grip at the firm muscle that makes up Kyoutani’s back, small tremors moving through his shoulders. Stopping should be an option. One that rests on the tip of his tongue, except that all he wants is to stop, so that he can tug Kyoutani’s pants from his hips, so that he can wrap a hand around both of their cocks together. 

A whimpered moan is too difficult to hold back this time around, momentum building with each time Kyoutani rolls his hips. Everything is throbbing, just waiting for that little bit more. Just waiting for Kyoutani to pick up speed, fingers pressed into the coiled muscle of his thighs. If it weren’t for the flimsy material of Kyoutani’s pants between them, Shigeru would have already been pushed over that edge. 

Shigeru wants to be pushed over the edge. 

He needs to be pushed, pleasure overtaking him until everything else fades from recent memory. 

But only if Kyoutani is the one to do it, the one to bring him the entire way along, the one by his side, gruff affection and awkward conversation included. No one else knows how to push just far enough, not even Shigeru himself. 

“Did you just-” 

The other person laughs, just a touch too high pitched to be genuine. “We should probably go. The others are waiting for us, after all.” 

“Uh-huh, right. So, you did hear it, then.”

“Nope, I did not hear anything. Not a single thing. Which means that no one else has to know about this. No one.” 

“That - yeah, you know what? That sounds great. How about we…” 

“Right, yes. Let’s do that.” 

A laugh falls breathlessly from his lips as their shoes squeak against the floor in their hurry to leave, as the door thuds shut behind them. His mouth won’t form anything more coherent than that, not a single word that would be comprehensible to either of them. 

Then all the air leaves his lungs as Kyoutani steps forward, a loud squeak filling the room when his back hits the bathroom divider. The thrust of Kyoutani’s hips is no longer slow or even. A litany of encouragement drips from his tongue, lips brushing against the shell of Kyoutani’s ear, telling him to move just a bit faster, give him just a bit more. 

One thrust of their cocks perfectly aligning, that hard heat moving against him, is all it takes to push Shigeru the rest of the way over the edge. White is seared across the backs of his eyelids, meaningless babble surrounding them both. His hips stutter forwards as they chase the last few dredges of pleasure, nerves alit and oversensitive. 

But Kyoutani does not stop there, not when his own composure is slipping piece by piece. A low groan builds deep in his chest, the world both too sharp and too soft, a contradiction that only makes sense in this moment. It is only broken by Kyoutani’s sharp inhale, the same noise he always makes when he is so close and yet so far from his release. A few weeks of doing this, and Shigeru has already etched that sound into his memory, has taken pleasure in bringing Kyoutani to this place and keeping him here for as much time as they have. 

“C’mon, Kyoutani,” Shigeru murmurs now, one hand cradling Kyoutani’s jaw. “If you come for me now, I’ll suck your cock later. And you know how much I enjoy having my mouth filled.” 

Kyoutani freezes in place, hips halting as a heated dampness grows across the front of his pants. The glower directed at him is more for show than anything else, Shigeru knows, which is why he laughs and leans down to slowly kiss his boyfriend. 

Saying things like that is always worth it.


End file.
